


Caught In A Storm

by hextrals



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, also forgive me ive never written them before, dont yell at me i also havent written in nearly a year, so this could be choppy in general, yeah - Freeform, yknow how alex said he didnt want to get caught in a snow storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hextrals/pseuds/hextrals
Summary: alex gets snowed in. michael is Prepared for this because he definitely hasn't been snowed into the bunker before psh no never. idek really this is just kind of. here. enjoy!





	Caught In A Storm

**Author's Note:**

> this took me the entire day to write because i kept getting distracted. if there's misspellings or improper grammar... sorry it will definitely happen again. it's mostly dialogue bc... idk there wasnt much description that needed happening.

Alex let out a quiet breath. He didn’t know what he was feeling right now. There was so much that he needed to take in, to process.

 

“I just… I need time. This is all- so much. Plus I- I don’t want to get snowed in here.” He said hastily. It sounded like a farce the moment the words left his mouth and he cringed internally at his own words.

 

“Yeah, go for it.” Michael replied lazily, masking the slight hurt he felt. He turned back to the papers on his desk and started looking over them thoroughly, trying to ignore the slight feeling of emptiness filling his chest . Alex sighed and made his way to the ladder. He inched up it carefully, so as not to slip. He reached the top and pressed the latch. It didn’t budge. He tried again and still nothing.

 

“This isn’t funny, Guerin!” he called down to the bunker.

 

“What are you talking about?” Michael responded, still tinkering. He was doing his best not to think about the inevitability of what Alex meant.

 

“Let go of the hatch! I told you I needed time and I meant it.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m not doing anything.” he said, still staying firmly in his seat. Alex’s face paled. He hoped this didn’t mean what he thought it did. Just then he heard a wry laugh coming from in the bunker.

 

“Get your ass back down here, Manes. It’s gonna be awhile.” Michael called to him. “Snow storm. Seemingly out of nowhere.” he wasn’t entirely sure, but Alex thought he heard a slight waver in Michael’s voice. He sighed and slowly made his way back down the ladder. He was almost without incident, but his foot caught on the last rung and he slipped. Then he found himself very surprised at the lack of impact with the floor.

 

“I told you to be careful.” Michael said quietly, softly propping Alex to a standing position. Alex didn’t know what else to say so he just nodded. Michael had mentioned telekinesis but for some reason Alex hadn’t pictured it being used like that. A lengthy silence followed, neither man knowing quite what to say if anything at all.

 

“Do you- do you have anything down here to keep warm? Considering we’re underground in a storm I figure it could get relatively cold and-”

 

“Manes, I’m not an idiot. There’s blankets and pillows in that cabinet.” Michael said, cutting Alex off before he rambled.

 

“I know you’re not, and I never said you were. You’re a genius who just gets himself caught in dumb situations.” Alex replied, going over to the cabinet in question and opening it. “Do you have anywhere to lay down? If we’re going to be snowed in we might as well get comfortable.” Michael didn’t turn around, instead opting to just pull the tarp covering the old couch off telekinetically.

 

“That should be good for you.” He said absentmindedly, continuing to hover over his work. The last thing on his mind right now was sleeping. He needed to figure this out. Alex sighed and sat down. This was going to be a long night.

 

“And what about you? Where will you sleep?”

 

Michael shrugged. “Simple. I won’t.” Alex’s head snapped up.

 

“Guerin-”

 

“Can we drop the last names? We’ve known each other for a decade and I can’t remember one time you’ve ever called me by my first name.” there was no malice in his tone, he just sounded… tired. Alex didn’t say anything, he just looked away.

 

“You need to sleep. In order to function.” it was delivered like an order.

 

“You gonna make me, private?” Michael shot back, turning to face the other man. Alex was across the room as fast as his prosthetic would let him. He moved so that he was as close to Michael as he could be without touching him.

 

“It’s captain to you, Guerin.” he whispered, lips inches from Michael’s ear. Michael ignored the pit in his stomach.

 

“Oh, my bad, _captain_.” he replied, voice oozing with sarcasm. “Didn’t realize you were one for formalities.” he turned back around and shook his head. “It’s getting late, Manes. Go rest, I’m sure your prosthetic isn’t being kind to you with all this standing.”

 

He obviously wouldn’t admit he was helping with the weight. He knew Alex’s body well enough to know the best way to hold the prosthesis so that it didn’t bother him as much when they were together. He could always see the discomfort on Alex’s face and it wasn’t something he ever wanted to see.

 

“Guerin, look-”

 

“No. Just go rest. I have things to take care of.” The shortness in his voice hadn’t been intentionally but it got his point across. Alex moved slowly back over to the couch and sunk into it, letting his eyes flutter shut. He was so tired, he barely noticed the loosening of his prosthetic and being essentially tucked in. “Get some sleep, captain.” were the last words he heard before drifting into blissful sleep.

\-------

 

Alex didn’t know how much time had passed when he jolted awake. All he knew is that the only light left in the bunker was a faint light emanating from the console. He blinked until he could see better and found Michael where he had left him. Slaving over his plans and algorithms.

 

“Have you gotten any sleep at all?” he asked, slightly surprised at how gruff his voice sounded.

 

“Damnit, Manes!” Michael swore, holding his now bleeding hand. He hadn’t been expecting Alex to wake up for a while and he definitely hadn’t been expecting to be near very sharp glass when he did. Alex pushed himself to a sitting position.

 

“Are you okay, Guerin?” he asked, visibly concerned. It would take him too much time to put his prosthetic back on.

 

“I’m fine, don’t worry about it. It’s just a flesh wound.” Michael responded, cradling his hand as he looked for antiseptic and gauze. When he found it he floated it over to the table, not wanting to bloody it before he had to.

 

“Michael, let me do this. It’d be too difficult to clean that and bandage it by yourself.” there was a tense moment where neither party moved before eventually Michael relented and walked to sit across from Alex. Gingerly taking Michael’s hand he inspected the damage.

 

“Good news, it’s not deep and it probably won’t scar. Bad news is that what I’m about to do is going to hurt like a bitch.” he said, putting a bit of the antiseptic onto a gauze pad and carefully dabbing at the wound. A small hiss escaped Michael’s lips as Alex worked. After he decided it was clean enough he bandaged the cut and nodded slightly.

 

“So.. we gonna acknowledge the elephant in the room? The fact that you called me my name? For the first time in a decade?” Michael said after a few seconds of silence.

 

“I don’t know, are we?” Alex teased, the faintest of smiles on his lips.

 

“You’ve never called me Michael before, Alex. Ever. Even in high school it was always Guerin.”

 

“Things change.” Alex replied simply, shoving down the feeling of remorse eating at his stomach.

 

“But not you. You’ve always been the same.” Michael countered, a sigh escaping his lips. He was too tired for this kind of argument. “And I’ve never been Michael to you. So what has happened in the past twenty minutes to make you decide that I finally deserve to be called my name?”

 

“I ran out of reasons not to.”

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah. that was a thing.


End file.
